Sex Bomb
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Kakashi confronts the fact that he has fallen in love with Naruto and then eats his ass. It's a sweet but kinky fic that was actually longer than this. Warning: Underage, Dirt Talk, rimming, degradation kink, BDSM elements, Angst, face riding, and much more. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I would have written something beautiful and poetic and all that shit but my schedule will not let me so here, have some old ass smut I wrote forever ago and completely forgot about. This smut came from a series that I wrote that was so long. I still till this day have not finished writing that Naruto story because I lost control of the damn thing and it's a mess now. I might finish it one day but the smut was good I guess** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **My posts will be few and far between because I am taking TWO statistics courses, Spanish, Psychology, and Honors English, I'm dating/talking to a new guy, and I'm trying to get that money XD So I mostly just get on here to read and even then I have been getting on here less and less.**

 **Currently watching a ton of new anime and working on a new Devilman fanfic. I will start working on my South Park story again soon, I am just experiencing writer's block on that story in particular. Been busy writing in other fandoms until I can get unblocked XD**

 **Also, Kakashi gets OOC in this one because he is getting over his fear of intimacy and he is still struggling to feel and reciprocate love. This is simply a two-shot since all the rest of the story was cut out. It would take me all night to edit it and post it, plus I never finished it SMH. This is some angsty smut btw**

* * *

''Damn it! Let me go Kakashi!'' Naruto kicked and screamed as Kakashi removed his mask and wrapped his arms around the protesting blond in his arms. Kakashi rubbed his back soothingly and gave Naruto a look that always made his heart skip a beat. Damn was he beautiful.

Naruto stopped fighting and cupped the other man's cheek,''Damn...''

Kakashi chuckled,''Mm-hmm...''

Naruto then pushed Kakashi's face away from his and tried to squirm away but Kakashi gripped him close by holding him between his thighs. Naruto flailed for a little bit and whined. Kakashi let him flail as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, Naruto stopped his flailing to look at the other's enticing body and muttered,''Damn...'' Once more. This was a losing battle and Naruto was noticing this as time passed.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned back on the couch and ran his hand down his abs in a sultry way that left Naruto dazed, he unconsciously licked his lips as he watched the other stretch for him. He noticed that Kakashi's hold on him had slacked and he could move.

''You wanna touch me don't ya?'' Kakashi asked with a wink.

''Fuck you,'' Naruto said with no malice, it actually sounded like a pained sob.

Kakashi laughed at that and started to massage the bulge forming in his pants knowing that whenever he touched himself in front of Naruto it drove him crazy with need.

''Stop.'' Naruto half-heartedly croaked.

''Hm? What is that?'' Kakashi said teasingly.

''I said fucking STOP!'' Naruto screamed.

Kakashi actually visibly flinched.

''I-I can't cheat on him!''

''Oh but you can happily cheat on me!?'' Kakashi growled back.

''B-But we were not a thing! I was waiting for it to become a thing before I got tired and that is what led to me getting a boyfriend! Now that I found an awesome boyfriend all of a sudden you care!? What the fuck Kakashi!?''

''I've always cared! You know that I am emotionally stunted! You of all people should know this! You know that this shit is very difficult for me! I-I just was fucking terrified of you leaving me once you got to know the real me and then I felt as if I was not worthy of you and then I saw you with Sasuke and I started to close in because I did not want to get hurt by getting too attached to you when I knew you would choose Sasuke in a heartbeat! But all I did was alienate you and make you feel like I did not care! I'm sorry Naruto! I have always cared. I just...''

Naruto quieted him with a hug. Kakashi slowly returned the hug before they laid to snuggle on the couch. Naruto whispered,''It's all starting to make sense. Sorry for being so hotheaded Kakashi...I love you.''

At those words, Kakashi tensed up in his arms and Naruto understood the issue,''You do not have to say it back until you are comfortable.''

They laid there like that for a while before Naruto felt lil'Kakashi poking at his side. Naruto giggled and shifted so that he could caress Kakashi's cock through his pants. He bit his bottom lip when Kakashi moaned in his ear. Naruto then hastily pulled off his lover's pants and underwear. Naruto stroked him roughly before licking the tip feverishly.

''Oh have I missed this...''Kakashi whispered as entangled his fingers in Naruto's messy blond hair. Naruto bobbed his head faster while jerking the rest of his cock. After a few seconds of jerking Kakashi, he cupped his balls and massaged them gently. Naruto could not help but smile at the whine Kakashi gave him in return,''Yeah...Ugh...''Kakashi looked about ready to pass out. Damn, had it been a long time since he got off as well?

Naruto then stroked Kakashi's cock and sneakily sucked on his fingers. Kakashi had closed his eyes and it was the perfect moment. Naruto slowly sucked on Kakashi's cock teasingly and then slipped his slick fingers in between the Junin's cheeks and teased the hole gently. Kakashi jolted and tried to sit up looking frightened. Kakashi had NEVER done anything like this. He had never opened up to anyone like this, figuratively and definitely not literally! He was always on top with Naruto and even then he would be reserved. Naruto lifted his head up,''Calm down baby. Just gonna put one finger in!''

Kakashi was as bright red as a tomato and Naruto could not help but chuckle as he teased,''Just the tip~''

Kakashi rolled his eyes and was about to say something but Naruto quieted him by tracing a wet finger teasing along his puckered hole. Kakashi threw his head back,''Fuuuuuck...'' Naruto smiled before going back to sucking him and gently started to ease his finger in and began searching for that spot inside of him. It took a little while but he knew when he hit it. Kakashi jolted,''Oh fuck! Right there! Fuck! Right there baby.'' Naruto was already painfully hard but fuck hearing Kakashi moan for him like that almost sent him over the edge. Naruto started sucking him faster while hitting that spot ruthlessly. Saying that Kakashi was coming undone is an understatement. This made Naruto extremely excited about topping him one day, maybe today was the day? Naruto slipped in a second finger and continued to hit that spot and suck Kakashi as fast as he could. It didn't take long until Kakashi was screaming and blowing his load in Naruto's mouth,''Oh fuck! Shit! Fuck! Ugh!''

Naruto swallowed and laughed,''Oh Kakashi that mouth!'' He was taken aback when Kakashi pulled him into a passionate kiss and was even more shocked when Kakashi pulled out a tube of lube. From where? Naruto had no clue. Naruto was shocked when Kakashi sat up and took some of cum and mixed it with the lube in his hands and he gave Naruto a few jerks before laying back with his legs spread. Naruto's jaw dropped in a very comical way and Kakashi was hiding his beet red face as he muttered,''Do it before I change my mind.''

Naruto grinned before slowly sliding his cock into Kakashi. The white-haired man gasped and arched his back off of the couch. Naruto stopped from thrusting but Kakashi yelled for him to move,''Fuck me! Don't stop!''

Naruto followed the command and slowly started thrusting into the other man. Kakashi was so fucking tight that Naruto felt like he was already on the edge. But he started thrusting none the less and the sounds that Kakashi was making was pure music to the ears. Naruto was starting to cramp up from being on the couch and pulled out hastily. Kakashi growled,''What the fuck!?''

''I'm crampin' up here! Let's move it to the bed!''

Kakashi sighed and grabbed him and dragged him quickly to the room and laid on his back with his legs spread looking very needy and so fucking sexy. Naruto wanted to take a picture. He hastily got between the other man's legs and chuckled when Kakashi possessively wrapped his legs around his waist. Naruto swiftly pushed in and Kakashi let out a very girly moan that Naruto would never let him live down.

''Goddamn!'' Kakashi yelled arching his back. Naruto could tell that the man was getting close. Naruto felt himself getting close and knew that he would not be able to hold off for long. Kakashi was rutting lewdly under him with bright red cheeks and his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. Naruto would remember that face forever. Naruto let out a sharp shout as his orgasm hit him out of nowhere. It felt so amazing, so he rode it out furiously as Kakashi lewdly yelled,''Just like that...Mmmm I'm gonna cum too. Don't stop! Fuck!''

Naruto hastily jerked him off while he rutted a few more times and was rewarded with a shuddering moan from Kakashi that sounded as if he was in pain as reached his climax. Kakashi looked as if he was falling apart as he seized. Naruto could tell that Kakashi had come HARD and rubbed his chest soothingly. He was taken aback by Kakashi's breath hitching. Naruto pulled out and asked,''A-are you okay Kakashi?''

Kakashi had his face turned the side and obscured by a pillow. Naruto could tell that he was frowning. Naruto was worried, did he do something wrong. Then he heard an unmistakeable sob come from him and moved the pillow to see his boyfriend's tear-stained face.

''What's wrong Kakashi?'' Naruto asked deeply concerned. Kakashi tried to hide his face from view with his hands but Naruto caught them. Kakashi's eyes were overflowing with many tears as he looked Naruto in the eyes and it was such a rare sight that Naruto was lost for words. Kakashi croaked out,''I love you.'' between sobs. Naruto's heart fluttered and he felt at peace. Finally! Kakashi really did love him! Kakashi did not just use him as a whore or quick fuck. He was truly loved by the man that he loved for so many years. Naruto smiled and said,''I love you too Hatake Kakashi.''

Kakashi smiled between sobs,''I-I have never felt this vulnerable since I was a small child. I feel as if I can show you all of me. Every bit of me without being judged. Everyone else would ridicule me and not understand me in any way...None of them did...But you... the young student that I have watched grow and mature throughout the years. You were the last person that I ever thought would own my heart. I vowed to never let a single person near me. Ever. The love I feel for you hit me like a train...I can no longer fight it. I give will give you my all Uzumaki Naruto...'' Kakashi said as a few more tears fell. Naruto beamed and gingerly kissed his lover,''You don't know how many times I have dreamed of this moment Kakashi...'' Naruto said breathlessly, and the two cuddled each other close before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

''Babe...guess who pulled me to the side and tried to fight me earlier?''

''Who?'' Kakashi asked curiously.

''Gai...'' Naruto said angrily.

''Ahahahaha! I'm not surprised! He had asked me out multiple times and just no. He is not my type! He is my best friend and I want nothing more than that and he just will not accept it...Wait...how does he know about us?''

''Probably was listening through the walls as you ate my ass and I fucked yours. Speaking of that...you haven't done that in a while.''

Naruto felt Kakashi's body go stiff and he looked down and could see that Kakashi was as bright as a tomato,''For a raging pervert, you sure are a fucking prude! What kind of pervert gets all giddy and starts blushing from me talking about eating ass but then can put his face between my cheeks and lick away without any sign of blush?''

Kakashi hid his face in the couch pillows and Naruto laughed at the other man,''You are so fuckin' weird babe...So about you eating me out...I already took my shower...'' Naruto purred in Kakashi's ear and Kakashi answered by taking off his mask.

Naruto hastily threw off his clothes and Kakashi chuckled at how comical it was. Kakashi laid on the loveseat and Naruto just looked at him so Kakashi motioned for him to sit on his face. Naruto straddled Kakashi's head between his cheeks,''Slap my ass when you need air you sick fuck.'' Naruto grunted. Kakashi moaned at the degrading way Naruto addressed him. It was a kink that Kakashi had kept secret for a long time. He was deeply ashamed of his degradation kink but was relieved to find someone that did not judge him for it, and actually enjoyed it just as much.

Naruto was facing Kakashi's lower half and gently rubbed his stomach. Naruto's breath hitched as he felt the wet muscle gently trace his puckered hole,''Fuuuuck!'' Naruto moaned out and gasped when Kakashi started flicking his tongue quickly across his hole, it felt amazing and Naruto reached down and rubbed the bulge in the front of Kakashi's pants earning him a grunt and a few quick licks that had Naruto trembling. He would always cum quickly from this and he felt as if he could cum already. He was so hard that it hurt, he had to relieve himself. He reached down and started stroking. With the other hand, he took out Kakashi's cock and let it pop out and stand to attention. When Kakashi slapped his ass Naruto leaned over and kissed the head of Kakashi's cock. Kakashi groaned when Naruto leaned over and started to suck on the tip before lapping up the pre-cum.

''Fuck yeah, just like that baby!'' Kakashi said before slapping Naruto's ass hard. Naruto moaned and bobbed his head some more. Kakashi motioned for him to sit back down on his face. Naruto moaned on Kakashi's cock as Kakashi slipped his tongue into his asshole. Naruto lifted off of Kakashi's cock and growled out,''You nasty fucker! So fucking disgusting! You sick perverted fuck! What would the Hokage think of you shoving your tongue in his young son's ass? What would the other elder's think?'' Kakashi's cock twitched and bobbed a little. Naruto chuckled knowing that the most taboo of things got Kakashi going like no other. Kakashi started to quickly fuck Naruto's asshole with his tongue and Naruto moaned on his cock and started stroking himself. Naruto moaned even louder when Kakashi started to thrust upwards and fuck Naruto's hole with his tongue. After a few more strokes Naruto released Kakashi's cock with a pop and let out a strained scream as he came all over his and Kakashi's stomachs. Naruto got up and sat on the floor beside the table and moaned out,''Fuck my face. You know you want to. You wanna cover the Hokage's barely legal son in your cum...''

Kakashi bit his lip and he slammed into Naruto's open and ready mouth and fucked his face literally, he let out gravely moans as his cock hit the back of Naruto's throat over and over. Naruto happily swallowed the other man's cock. Kakashi's pace was erratic as he was nearing his climax,''Oh Fuck...Wanna cum down your throat...Look at you... letting daddy fuck your throat like a good little bitch! Fuck gonna...'' Kakashi's was cut off by a guttural growl emitting from his throat as he rode out his orgasm. Some of Kakashi's come dripped down Naruto's chest.

Kakashi pulled out and flopped back on the couch,''You're gonna be the death of me Naruto!''


End file.
